My invention relates generally to apparatus for data transfer with disc-shaped record media, and more specifically to apparatus for the recording and/or reproduction of information with use of flexible magnetic discs, now commonly known as floppy discs, which are usually housed in protective envelopes or jackets.
Flexible magnetic discs have found extensive acceptance in the information processing and allied industries as compact data storage media. Being thin and limply flexible, the discs are normally enclosed in more rigid, apertured envelopes to make up disc assemblies or cartridges that are self-supporting.
I am aware of several devices heretofore suggested and used for data transfer to and from flexible magnetic discs. Perhaps most typical of these are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481 to Dalziel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,757 to Elliott et al. Both of these patents propose devices comprising a casing with a hinged cover and, within the casing, a motor-driven hub assembly and a centering cone or collet disposed opposite to each other. Dalziel et al. teach the mounting of the cone on a shaft supported by a stationary part within the casing. When closed, the hinged cover of the casing bears against the shaft and so urges the cone into engagement with the drive hub assembly via the recording disc tightly captured therebetween. According to Elliott et al., on the other hand, the collet is mounted on the inside surface of the cover. Upon closure of the cover, therefore, the collet is likewise moved into engagement with the drive hub assembly via the recording disc caught therebetween. The disc is then rotated by the drive hub assembly in data transfer contact with a transducer head.
A problem common to both of the above prior art devices arises from the use of the hinged cover for the clamping and unclamping of the recording disc to and from the drive hub assembly. The prior art devices seem to presuppose use in an upstanding position but can obviously be used in a recumbent attitude. When placed recumbently, they do not allow the mounting of other similar devices or any other object thereon. The stacking of similar data storage devices is quite convenient in some instances.
Another objection to the prior art concerns the loading and subsequent clamping of the record disc. A difficulty has been encountered in some conventional devices in making sure that the disc has been loaded and clamped properly. The disc may be ruined if clamped out of axial alignment with the drive hub assembly and the centering cone or the like. Also, in that case, the disc will be rotated eccentrically, making it impossible for the transducer head to scan the tracks on the disc in the intended manner.